


Agreement

by SecKnight



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Leather, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Second Person, be gentle pls, everyone else is only briefly mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecKnight/pseuds/SecKnight
Summary: After a skirmish gone wrong, Byleth finds herself in the hands of the enemy. What she doesn't know is that a certain someone has plans for her...
Relationships: Byleth/Flame Emperor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 69





	Agreement

First, there was nothing. Then you could hear voices, arguing amongst each other. You couldn't quite piece together what they were saying but you could tell the voices were deeper in pitch.

_"...estly...you didn't...so hard!"_

_"She...like a beast...had to save lives."_

What on earth were they talking about? Or in this case, who? You felt yourself coming to and opened your eyes, blinking once. You could see an important looking man speaking with another, but you couldn't tell who. He just so happened to be standing in your view, his back to you. However, you weren't able to keep your eyes open for long before a stab of pain rebounded across the back of your skull. You grit your teeth, attempting to keep the pain at bay while frantically trying to piece together what had happened.

_"My liege...tactician...be careful!"_

_"Captain...is fine...already awake."_

You then felt a vice grip on your arms, shaking you fully into consciousness.

"The Ashen Demon, Byleth Eisner. Never thought we'd see the day where you'd be bound," the captain mused as he kneeled over you. "Or the day that you of all people would become a professor."

It hit you like a pegasus hoof to the chest. Pieces of the prior battle were coming back to you. Storming the field with Edelgard, the rest of the Black Eagles, and several Church squads. Bandits and their mercenaries falling beneath your blade. And then…

The black soldiers. They had stormed the field while you had been locked in a duel with a mercenary leader and something had hit you hard on the back of the head. You took the chance to look around and you could tell the battle had been done for quite some time. The mysterious soldiers were collecting their dead and tending to their wounded.

"The Church has abandoned you on the field of battle. Surprising, considering who they left behind," a voice cut in. Sophisticated, yet dangerous. Regal, yet not. And that certain distortion-!

The Flame Emperor then appeared in your view, mask turned downward at your bruised body. You knew they were watching you. Evaluating you. Waiting to see what you would do.

You decided to struggle and attempted to move away, but your hands were bound behind your back in thick rope. You breathed heavily as you tried to crawl backwards, failing miserably. Your mind searched everywhere for a way out but all you could see were soldiers clad in black. You tried desperately not to panic, but you couldn't help but feel as if walls had begun to close around you. Where was Edelgard? The rest of the class? The Church soldiers? Surely they wouldn't just flee and forget you so quickly. Perhaps the fighting had separated all of you? Your thoughts came to a screeching halt as you felt a heavily plated boot on your chest. The pressure wasn't crushing, but it was enough to get you to stop struggling. Your eyes traveled up and directly into the Flame Emperor's mask as they leaned down toward you.

"Don't even think about running. You have nowhere to go. My men have the entire battlefield under our banner." The Emperor then caught the collar of your armor with one hand, forcing you to stare deeply into the mask's face. "I won't hurt you if you don't give me a reason to. I know my word doesn't mean anything to you, but please try to believe in it for the time being." The man from earlier then appeared in your sight again to the left of the Flame Emperor.

"What are your orders?"

"Move her into that barn on the edge of the forest, but be careful. Don't hurt her any more than she already is."

"At once, my liege."

You could hear more footsteps approach but as you tried to look around, you were quickly blindfolded and a gag was shoved roughly into your mouth. You had no choice but to be picked up and carried off to whatever lie in wait for you.

\----------------

It wasn't long before the blindfold and gag were removed. Your vision took some time to adjust, but you could still make out the Flame Emperor's signature armor. They lit a small lantern and hung it on a long nail next to a horse stall, giving the rest of the barn some light.

It was your standard barn with large piles of hay and stalls for livestock animals. However, it appeared to be in disarray, as if the animals and caretakers had left quite some time ago. Perfect for an important discussion or the gathering of information, whether it was given freely or extracted by other means. Yet, you did not feel the latter would happen unless you did something drastic. You had no idea as to why you felt that way, but somehow, you knew the Flame Emperor was good on their word.

This time.

"W-what do you want?" you asked hoarsely.

"To convince you," came the terse reply.

"Of what?"

"Believing the Church is not what they seem."

That answer you did not expect. You had your own suspicions about the Archbishop and her colleagues but your enemy did as well? Curious. You decided to press it further.

"The Church? What do you have against them? I thought you just pillaged." A long pause came after that. It seemed the Flame Emperor had taken some time to choose their next words carefully.

"I will admit my colleagues are rather unsavory but the Church of Seiros is just as guilty of useless pillaging, even more than the worst bandit clans. They destroy all who do not agree with them."

"You lie!" Yet, it was a feeble exclamation. You knew. You always did. Especially after any particular skirmish involving the Western sect of the Church.

"You know I am telling the truth. You've seen their cruelty for yourself. Lady Rhea is quick to brand anyone who dares speak against her a blasphemer and a traitor. Look at Lord Lonato, for example. A fine and just ruler of his lands, treating his subjects with generosity, until one day he discovers the truth and nothing he did ever mattered." You quickly shook your head at that, even though you knew otherwise.

"N-no. Lord Lonato had to be put down. He was a danger to himself and others. He brought innocents into the fighting." You thought of Ashe from the Blue Lions, who had gone so far as to join the Black Eagles willingly to try to resolve the conflict. You remembered him telling you that while Dimitri had been sympathetic, he stated that he could not let Ashe get involved with the matter since the Black Eagles had already been chosen to put down the rebellion. Ashe had come to you after, all but pleading to join your mission and the house itself since your word had more authority over Dimitri's. The Flame Emperor took a few steps closer to you, sensing your denial of the facts.

"While it is true that Lonato did put innocents at risk, you know just as well as I that he was put down without a fair trial. The Archbishop wasn't even truly phased at his death and he had been loyal for decades. You saw that for yourself after the battle, did you not?"

Once again, it was true. Rhea had called for you to meet with her and Seteth in his office for the debriefing after you had returned from the fight. You didn't even have time to wash the blood completely off when a monastery soldier had come running to you with her summons. You remembered Seteth visibly recoiled when he saw you in your disheveled state, but the Archbishop herself did not show any signs of discomfort or concern. Rhea had given some prayer and acknowledgement for Lonato, but it didn't feel genuine. Neither did her sentiments for Ashe.

_Watch out for Lady Rhea._

Jeralt was right.

There was no point in arguing with the Flame Emperor anymore. You knew when you were beaten and sighed heavily before speaking.

"You're right. Lady Rhea showed no real emotion when I went to her after we returned. My armor and sword were still stained with his blood. It was…"

There were many words that could have finished that statement. Awful. Cruel. Inhumane. Monstrous. And yet, your voice failed you. You could not keep your gaze with the Flame Emperor, even as they continued to move towards you. You still did not look up when there was no more than a foot between you both. The last thing you expected was a gloved hand underneath your chin, gently tilting your expression upward.

"You need not be afraid, Professor. You know better than anyone the path you walk." What happened next was not something you ever expected in any lifetime.

The Emperor's thumb gently traced the outline of your lips. Every cell in your body was screaming for you to pull away, yet you froze in place. There was something oddly familiar with the way the Emperor touched you. There was no malice, no threat, no danger. You let it continue, wondering if you were actually blushing. It was the first time you found yourself thankful for your lack of expression, as you could not imagine how it would have been otherwise. And so, you responded in kind by letting the tip of your tongue brush against the gloved fingers. The Flame Emperor stopped cold.

"Professor?"

"Hm?"

"You realize you just-?"

"I do."

The Emperor seemed unable to formulate a response to your gesture. And quite honestly, you weren't sure why you responded in such a way either. This was your enemy. Someone who would bring harm to others. And yet, why couldn't you shake the feeling that whoever wore the mask was someone you cared deeply for? Was this your way of attempting to buy your freedom? Had you lost your mind? Finally, the mask focused on you again entirely. "You want this and I will give it to you," the Emperor stated as they brought a gloved hand to rest on your cheek. "But only if this is what you desire. Is that clear?"

You look deeply into the eyes of the mask before nodding.

"Very well. Unfortunately, the rope stays on. I'm sorry." Before you could voice that it didn't matter, two fingers lightly pushed past your lips and teeth to settle in your mouth. Your eyes fluttered shut and you surrendered to the feel of leather on your tongue. You tugged at your bindings and squirmed when the Emperor's fingers continued further. There was nothing you could do besides let your mouth be explored and moan quietly as your head tilted back naturally. You couldn't tell, but the Flame Emperor was enraptured by your expression.

"You appear to be in bliss, Professor. Such a sinful display for someone loyal to the Church of Seiros." The Emperor's free hand began to rub at your sides, teasing at what could be to come. "I'll make an exception for you on this occasion only. If you allow me to take you, you are free to go. However, I expect you to assist me when the time comes. You will know the moment when it arrives." The free hand then gripped your chin so you and the mask were staring at each other. "Are we in agreement?"

You nod immediately. A dull ache had developed in your belly and you knew you needed to be satisfied, whether it was by the Flame Emperor or not.

"Very well. Now be good and give yourself to me." The Emperor's free hand nudged at your knees, coaxing you into spreading your legs apart. You then felt the leather slide past the hem of your shorts and into your smallclothes, all while your mouth was still occupied with two fingers on your tongue. The feel of another slipping into your folds was unlike anything you ever experienced and you moaned louder than before. You focused on the sensations, losing yourself in the up-and-down motions before you felt a finger clad in warm leather slide easily into you.

"Very good...let go…" the Flame Emperor murmured while slowly sinking into you, making sure you felt every motion. It was quickly driving you mad and you thrust your hips forward to convey that you wanted more. Another finger was added at your silent request and you groaned, muffled by the fingers still in your mouth. This shouldn't have been happening under any circumstances and yet here you were, canting your hips in time with what was inside of you.

You weren't complaining, by any means.

The searing sensation below had built enough to where you needed your release or you'd go insane. The Flame Emperor had been surprisingly observant of you and could tell you were getting close. The fingers curled upwards into your most sensitive spots and you very audibly made it known that you were falling apart and falling apart quickly. The Emperor leaned in close to your face, tightening the grip in your mouth.

"Let me see you, Professor. Let me see you give in."

That had been enough to get you to see white and lose your focus. You felt your walls clench around the Flame Emperor's hand as you rode out your orgasm fast and hard. When your hips had finally stopped, both hands were removed from you and the ropes binding you were gone. You looked up, your enemy standing over you.

"Go. You are free to leave."

You didn't need to be told twice, as you picked yourself up and quickly made your way out of the dusty barn. The soldiers were easy to avoid and you began to make your way back to Garreg Mach in darkness, the encounter and all of its details burned into your mind. Whatever it was that you had agreed to help with later on, you hoped it wasn't something terrible.

Fortunately for you, it wouldn't be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic in a very long while, so thank you for deciding to indulge in this sin I've made. Perhaps more will come if everyone approves? Also apologies if there are any grammar or spelling errors, as I checked this myself. Stay safe everyone!


End file.
